A wheel suspension such as this is shown for example in JP-A-63 101115, according to which the motor vehicle can be adjusted to two level positions. Here the shock absorber-side spring plate of the bearing spring of the suspension strut can be moved relative to the body by way of an actuator and a hydraulic cylinder and a rod. The spring force of the bearing spring plus the dynamic wheel load fluctuations in this design continuously loads the actuator and its rod and accordingly should be made stiff and wear-resistant. The actuator must be designed for high positioning forces.
Conversely, DE 10 2005 001 739 A1 discloses a generic wheel suspension with a suspension strut which, in addition to a bearing spring, has a preloaded spring connected thereto in series. The bearing spring is supported on a spring plate on the shock absorber tube of the suspension strut shock absorber and on an adjustable spring plate which is movably guided by means of an actuator relative to the shock absorber tube of the suspension strut. The preloaded spring, connected in series to the bearing spring, with its spring force opposes the bearing spring and is supported on the vehicle body and also on the movably guided spring plate of the bearing spring.
In the generic wheel suspension, the movable spring plate is rotationally adjusted by means of an electric motor in conjunction with a ball screw. The rotary drive is integrated within the suspension strut here. As a result of the integrated rotary drive, the amount of space required by the suspension strut in the exceedingly cramped installation space of the wheel suspension is increased.
The object of the invention is to make available a wheel suspension with a suspension strut which is made compact with reduced space requirement.
The object of the invention is to make available a wheel suspension with a suspension strut which is made compact with reduced space requirement.